Ignition
by luvnstuff15
Summary: The family perished; one lived. Wilbur was sent to give Lewis a note from Cornelius, but when it falls into the wrong hands, everything goes from bad to worse. Can they get it back and save the family and themselves from a catastrophic death? Rated "T"
1. Nick of Time

************

**Wow. This is wierd. And introduction to an introduction. I'll try my best.**

This story has gotta be my favorite. My all-time. I know that whoever read my other story for Aang and them may have not liked it, but whoever reads this, I hope you all feel like this story is better.

**I understand that the Summary says that the Robinson family perished.**

And, though this chapter doesn't mention it (nor do that other 6 chapters I have typed out) the way the family perishes WILL be explained. Wilbur and Lewis, where they end up at one point in the sotry, discuss why Wilbur came back to warn Lewis. So, don't worry, it will be adressed, just not so soon.

* * *

Ok, here is my REAL intoduction. :)

* * *

**Hello-sies everyone! :D**

**It's me again! With another story, that, I can promise you, I will NOT remove. I will NOT abandon, I will NOT forget about. I WILL update, I WILL put my all and best into this story. :)**

********

**So, here is my story. I also have a few OC's in here. (BTW, I have no clue what "OC's" are, but I think they are made up characters, correct? I know that OOC is Out Of Character, but not what OC is.. LOL!)**

**Anyway, I'm typing this story, like I said, I LOVE those two, and this is for them. :)**

********

Most of the other sotries that I try and type are abandoned or get out of hand. I will not, like I said, abandon this one. I love it too much. :)

**This story focuses on Wilbur Robinson and Lewis, from, as you all may know, Meet the Robinsons. :)**

**I watched it with my sister yesterday, and like... fell IN LOVE with Wilbur and Lewis. So, this story is dedicated to them.**

**At the begining of every chapter there will be a song or poem that goes along with the theme of the chapter. :)**

**For instance, this chapter has the song Nick of Time by ZOEGirl to go along with it. You'll find out soon enough why. ;)**

**Now, for the disclaimer:**

**Sadly, I do not own Wilbur and/or Lewis, though I WISH I did. **

********

**Please enjoy, read, review, subscribe, all that jazz. Thanks everyone! :D**

* * *

Nick of Time

* * *

_"You're the miracle I prayed about. You were the One to save my life in the nick of time..."_

-Nick of Time by ZOEGirl

* * *

Wilbur shot through the trees, grabbing and moving branches and sticks out of the way to give him more of an advantage of not being slowed down.

He tripped over himself as he fled from whatever was chasing him. He hit the leaves and dirt with a rough thud.

He had never seen whatever this creature was before in his life, and now, whatever it was, he knew it didn't like him. And, for the record, he didn't like it either.

All he knew now was the he was in trouble. Big trouble. He had never been in as much trouble now as he was now. Not even when the time machines had been stolen, when he brought Lewis back to the future, or even when he had been ratted out by the Old Lady. And that had been harsh.

He quickly scrambled up and continued to run.

Because of what he had just done, he was on the brink of dieing. Dieing, like, not breathing, living, seeing... dieing.

Just the thought of it made him uneasy. That pushed him to run faster.

His feet pounded on the dirt and sticks of the forest floor, the leaves crunching underneath the pressure of his weight. His face and arms were being slapped and whipped by the pine needles of Cyprus trees, pine trees, smaller tree branches from oak and spruce that coincidentally stuck out farther than the rest.

He could hear his heart inside his chest pounding furiously, trying to keep up with him. His head throbbed, and he was starting to get dizzy.

_Come on, you're almost there! Just a few more steps! _he screamed at himself.

He could feel himself slowing down.

The creature behind him growled, roared, made some type of sound to tell him that he was catching up, that he was ready to attack him one he got close enough.

His adrenaline kicked in. Wilbur ran faster. His feet began to feel like rubber. In fact, the were numb. The only think that kept him from falling was their constant motion of pounding on the dirt.

He tripped again.

Wilbur's foot was in excruciating pain. He made a sharp, jagged screech and cringed.

He attempted to stand back up, but fell back down. He jerked at his foot,attempting to get it unstuck, but the claws dug deeper.

He turned and saw the beast getting closer to him every second.

He had stepped in some iron teeth that closed on touch, and they were digging in deep.

Wilbur could see blood seeping through the bottom of his jean cuffs. He managed to stand back up, but he couldn't go anywhere.

He heard the beast roar once more. It jumped for him.

He cowered, covering his head with his arms.

Soon after, there was a blinding white light, and a loud bang. It made him go deaf for a moments time. Something large and fuzzy landed on him, not helping with his foot in any way whatsoever.

He screamed again, but it was muffled out by the beast that had landed on him.

Wilbur tried to move, but his foot wouldn't allow it.

He held back a scream, but it was too much to contain. He scowled in pain. Groaning, struggling to hold back tears.

He saw what looked like tan combat boots walk up beside him, standing there, waiting for something.

Wilbur cringed one last time...

Then everything went black.

********

********

**

* * *

**

**Well, what do you all think about this? I know, this is a little violent for a first chapter, but it has to be for the story to fit. I have an idea sheet in my room in case I can't think of anything, so, I won't bail on all of you! (Not that anyone reads it, LOL)**

**If you guys have any suggestions or want me to see write anything in particular, then PM me and I will try my best and fit it with the story! **

**Please read and review. :)**

**It inspires me to write more. :)**

Also, the title of the story is Ignition by tobyMac, if any of you were wondering. ;)


	2. Cause When You're

**First off, I'm sorry to everyone who subbed this story and got like 6 e-mails about how many times I re-posted the chapter. I apologize greatly.**

* * *

**Everyone, this is my second chapter of my story. If any of you have any suggestions or thoughts about it, please feel free to PM me if it's not good. I don't mind getting flamed, just not... in public... if you will.**

**If it's an OK or GOOD JOB type of comment, then, I don't mind you posting those here, but a flame, if you don't mind posting those as a PM. Sorry for sounding so gay to you all, but that's how I roll. ;)**

**So, this is my second chapter, like I said. :)**

**This one is where the story begins. It is more or less focusing on Lewis. :)**

**For all you Lewis fans. ;)**

**And now, for the disclaimer:**

**I sadly do not own Meet the Robinsons. If I did, they would have sequel, a triquel (if that is a word), and a fourth and many many more. I can't get enough of them. ;)**

**Well, hope you enjoy!!! Please read and review! :D**

**Hey, for anyone who hates all those errors, please tell me if you see any. I just went back and fixed quite a few. :)**

* * *

Cause When Your...

* * *

_"Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day..."_

-Fifteen by Taylor Swift

* * *

Lewis got ready for school. He dressed in his favorite outfit: his blue vest and white collared shirt along with his red shorts. His socks were pulled up to his knees. He wore his brown dress shoes.

Lewis stared blankly at the faded periwinkle and green doors to Joyce Middle. He had seen those same doors so many times before, but this time, they seemed MUCH bigger.

He stood facing the doors, debating as to whether he should go inside or go home.

Finally, he pushed open the doors and walked in.

There were people everywhere. No lines, no teachers (except for a few here and there to maintain balance), no kind of rule or order, no kids he might accidentally step on or push down because he was twice their size. Just... chaos.

There were hundreds of kids there. Some were his size, probably other 6th graders. Some were slightly taller than he, most likely 7th graders.

Some... were HUGE. They must be the football players, the jocks, cheerleaders, those kinda people. Lewis already saw a group of boys and two girls playing with Rubik's Cubes.

The larger guys looked like they wanted to step on Lewis like a bug that they saw in their room if he got too close.

He adjusted his backpack. It suddenly felt heavier.

Lewis stared down the main hallway. The walls were white and teal, with teal flags that had "6th," "7th," and "8th" in periwinkle numbers hanging above each of the hallway entrances.

The 6th grade hallway seemed closest, only four yards away, maybe less. The 7th grade hallway seemed farther back. The 8th grade hallway was at the other end of the building.

He also saw a flag that said "CDC" and another that said "Media and Research Center".

"Those rooms must be handicapped and the library." he said to himself.

"Hey there little fella. Ya lost?"

Lewis turned around and saw a girl a little taller than he. She has blond hair with light brown highlights split down the middle fastened into two braids. He braids came around her shoulders and reached to right about her waist. She had a yellow and black plaid collard shirt with black buttons going down the middle. Her jeans were dark blue and faded on the front. They were also frayed at the bottom; one knee was frayed, and another had a hole. She also wore black cowgirl boots that clacked loudly when she walked.

She was slightly taller than Lewis, but that may have been because her boots gave her a 1/4 of an inch rise. She had beautiful, emerald eyes that shined when they caught the light, Lewis could tell from looking at them. She also had a few freckles on her nose, and some scatters lightly across her cheeks, but they were barely noticeable.

"Huh?"

"Ya lost little fella?" she said. She had a country accent, and it was thick. Very thick.

"Uh... can you tell me where room... 103 is?"

"Down the 6th grade hall, second door to your left. Can't miss it. Mrs. Parker makes sure _everyone_ knows where her room is." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, thanks."

Lewis began to walk away.

"Oh, and I'm Cristin." she said, holing out her hand.

Lewis stopped walking and turned around to see her hand extended toward him.

"I'm Lewis." he shook her hand quickly, then released it.

"What grade are you in Cristin?"

"I'm in 7th. Mrs. Catilee's class. She so mean. I'm also in her HR. By "HR" I mean"homeroom"."

"I know what "HR" means." Lewis said.

"You're a smart little 6th grader. I'm gon-"- her phone vibrated. She picked it up, rummaged through it a bit, then stuck it back in her pocket. "I have to go. Ya know, TTFN."

Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"And by "TTFN" I mean "Ta-t-""

"I know what it means." Lewis said, a little more annoyed now.

"Okay Mr. Smarty-Pants." she said in a playful tone. She gently punched his arm.

_I've heard that before. But...from who?_

Just before he was going to ask her where the snack machines were, a girl that looked identical to her walked up.

"Hey girlfriend!" Cristin said loudly. She hugged the other girl.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you actually wore that today! I thought you'd forgotten!"

"Naw, I wouldn't furget!"

"Huh?" Lewis was totally out of the loop.

"Oh," Cristin said. "This is Allie, my twin. Well, we aren't related, but people say we look alike, so I call her my twin. She texted me and told me to dress like this for the entire day!"

Lewis's mouth dropped slightly. Kids at this school are crazy!

"So... are you really dating her?"

"Heck no! I just call her that cause she's my friend, and she's a girl."

"SHE has a name." Allie said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, ALLIE is my friend, and ALLIE is a girl." Cristin said, putting an arm around Allie's neck, making Allie slightly fall.

"Right, well, I have to go. The bell may ring any second now."

"Who's this?" Allie asked.

"Oh, that's Lewis. He's a 6th-y."

"You're friends with a 6th-y? Girl, everyone in HR is gonhate-choo." Allie said, sounding more serious.

"No, everyone will think I'm cool, cause I gots a friend in the 6th, and none of them others do."

"Hey, I still exist, remember?" Lewis said, moving his hands around to emphasize what he was saying.

"Oh, sory. You know, the bell is fixing to ring. You should head on down to class. Lemme see yur schudule." Cristin said, holding out her hand.

Lewis handed it to her.

"I'll see you...mmmm...in a few class periods." she handed it back to him.

"What? What do you mea-"

The bell made a series of high-pithed beeps.

"Bye Cristin and Allie."

"Later!" they said in unsion.

Lewis rolled his eyes and walked down the main hall to reach the 6th grade hallway. Sure enough, Mrs. Parker had her room. it had a pink and yellow flag with blue polka-dots that said "Mrs. Parker's Room!" on it.

Lewis sighed. He walked into the classroom.

There were so many kids there. They all looked like they were from other school.

All except two.

Franny and Lizzy were the only two he recognized.

Franny had changed. Her hair was still a silky black, yet it was longer, and down. It had two pink barretts in it as well. Her shirt was a light pink crew neck with a golden sequin crown stitched on. The word "Princess" was stiched across the crown in a deep pink. She wore a light blue mini skirt. It was more about two inches above her knee, but it was mroe or less, to Lewis, a mini-skirt. She had pink flip flops with small bows in the point where they meet, and her toenails were painted a bright pink.

Lizzy hadn't changed much. Her hair was no longer in pig tails, though. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost black, and she no longer had pale skin. It looked more tanned. Her hair had been cut short in the back, with it extending longer as it came down to the front. She had a white skull on her head. She had a black tank top with a white skull drawn on it. It had the word "Rock" stiched on it in creepy looking letters. She had pink-and-black striped sleeves that started at her wrists with a hole in them, where her thumbs were, and the extended up to her elbows. Her pants looked as if they were painted on her. They were black as well. She had on black Converse with all kinds of people having written "So-and-so was here!" and "Rock on!" and other things Lewis didn't understand why they were there.

Lewis continued to study the room while everyone was talking.

Everyone except Franny had someone to talk to. Hey, even Lizzy had some goth-looking kid sitting by her, just staring at her. She didn't seem to mind.

Lewis sighed. He turned around, ready to walk out and go home.

"Hey Lewis!" someone called.

"Huh?" Lewis turned around just in time to see Franny throw her arms around him. She was shorter than he was, but only by a few inches. She stood on her tip toes and she was almost at eye level.

Lewis was taked aback. He stumbled, flailing his arms in the air to keep him standing.

"I knew you'd be in this homeroom! I knew it. I knew you would come! I was so lonley without you. I missed you." she said, still holding onto him.

There were a few "awwhs" in the back of the room, other kids saying some very inapropriate things.

"Yeah, I wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Can you let go of me Franny? Please?''

"Oh right." she released him, blushing.

Lewis laughed nervously.

"Come sit by me. If you didn't know already, I know karate." she said in a threating yet playful way. She took a katate stance.

"It's ok. I'll sit with you. No worries."

_I... am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right. _rang in Lewis's head as he followed Franny back to their chairs.

She sat down and patted the chair beside her.

"Sit here."

"Ok." Lewis said, shrugging. He took the seat. He pulled took off his backpack and began to pull out folders and books. He opened his pencil pouch and began to draw.

"Oooh, whatch drawi-"

"Class, settle down now! Plase, everyone take your seats!" the teacher said as she walked in. Her voice was loud yet cheery, like she had just drunk seven 5-Hour-Energy's.

"Wait! Take them where?"

"Very funny. Now, can we be nice, mature young 6th graders and say "good morning" to your teacher?" she asked, smiling.

"Good morning!" a few kids said.

"My name is Mrs. Parker, and I hope you all have as much fun in Pre-Algerba as I do!"

"Wait!" a kid in that back said. "I thought this was Science."

"No, this is Pre-Algebra."

"Oh. I'm in the wrong class then."

A few kids laughed, other giggled, some said things like "Bad boy! No! Go!" and "Awww, he got lost.".

"Ok, buh-bye now. See you sooner or later. Now class, here in Pre-Algebra, I belive that students work better when they have someone to work with."

Lewis noticed that Franny looked up from drawing.

"And I believe that students feel more comfortable when they have a buddy. So, I want all of you to get partnered up. Please choose wisely, as these will be your permanant partners."

Kids began running around and grabbing hands, linking arms, and screaming. Some kids just sat and talked. Lewis saw from the corner of his eye Franny was talking to another girl. He tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah, I do." Franny said, she giggled and looked at Lewis, who was looking at his drawing pad.

"No way. You for real?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"So, why do you.. you know..."

"I don't know. I think it was because he was the only one who belived me when i yold him about my frog project."

"But he's a nerd!"

"No he isn't, He's sweet."

"Nerd."

"Sweet."

"Nerd."

"Sweet."

"Nerd!"

"SWEET!!!" Franny yelled, standing up from her chair. The entire room fell silent.

"Ms. Kirtis, if you like to yell, then you must enjoy being yelled at. Please go to the hallway. We will chat their soon."

A few "oooh"s echoed throughout the room.

Franny sighed, stood up, and walked into the hallway.

"Children, get back to buddies."

Everyone began talking. Lewis turned to that girl.

"Why did you get her in trouble?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I didn't! She's the one that's got a crush on y-" she stopped.

"On..."

"Yoshida! Yeah, him."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Lewis said, rolling his eyes. He ajusted his glasses and took a better look at this girl.

She had deep red hair that came to her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into two half-pigtails. Her shirt was white with green "Let's Go JMS!" stiched on it in curly letters. She wore blue jeans with a red seagull on the side. Her shoes were a moca brown with the word "Sperri's" in deep brown stiched on the tounge. Her shoelaces were thick and made of a strange fabric. She had freckles all over her body, mostly on her face. Her eyes were a familiar shiny brown.

Lewis looked away from her and at the rest of the room. Everyone had a buddy, heck, even Lizzy did! Yet, Lewis didn't.

"Hey, Lewis?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be buddies?" she asked, her eyes beaming.

Lewis was silent for a moment. He looked back at Franny. He could see part of her head and her arm folded around the door frame. She was in the hallway, leaning against the door.

Lewis turned to the girl. He didn't even know her name. He sighed. "I'll be your partner."

* * *

**UH OH! Lewis has said yes to this girl, and we don't even know her name!!! UH OH! What will become of Lewis and Franny? Hope you all that ship them don't get offended.**

**BTW, I know that Wilbur's chapters are slightly shorter than Lewis's, but they get longer.**

**They both (to clear up and anxiety) meet up in chapter 6. :)**

**So... please read and review! thank-thanks for reading! :D**

**Also, please DO NOT hesitate to tell me of any errors! I hate those! :(**


	3. Upside Down

**Alrighty! Here is chapter 3! I have every chapter up until cha-pah-tur 7 typed out and ready to post in case I lose some inspiration or I can't post very long. Sowwy in advance.**

**This chapter, for all you Wilbur fans, is all about Wilbur. You'll see that he wakes in this chapter, and he meets a kid you may think is just flat out anoying and... kinda freaky... ;)**

****

Please read and review! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons, Wilbur, Franny, Lewis, no one. ;)**

**What made you think I did? Nothing, that's what! :)**

**Please be sure to tell me of any mistakes you happen to find. After reading this over 13 times (yes, I keep track) it gets boring. Please show me anything you find wrong.**

* * *

_____________________Upside Down_

* * *

_"I'm freaking out! Where am I now? Upside down... can't stop me now!"_

_-__Alice (Upside down) by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Wilbur's eyes fluttered open. His eyes burned and he couldn't move.

Everything slowly came into focus. Something was on top of him, he didn't know what, though. All he knew was that he had been attacked by some sort of beast and landed in a booby trap. He tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength to.

He was underneath something. It was hot, fuzzy, itchy, and made him sweaty. His chest felt as if it were on fire. He couldn't breathe, not even a quick, short breath.

Wilbur cringed. Even cringing made him hurt.

Even breathing hurt. He took a short, raspy breath, cringing in pain. He shut his eyes to ease the pain, but it didn't help him in the least. It only made the pain worse. He took another breath, but no matter what he did it would hurt. He was sore all over his body. He couldn't move.

Wilbur tried to sit up, but he only fell back down. He groaned. He tried again. This time, he was able to stay upright. He pulled the blanket off his face, knowing now that it as a knitted quilt. He yanked it off, moaning from moving his hand in a quick motion.

He took a second, literally, to look at the room.

Then he screamed.

"Hey! Quiet! You's gon' wake Ma!" a man shouted.

Wilbur looked over at the man. That made his neck hurt. He pulled his hand up to his neck, but quickly brought it back down from pain.

"Don't strain yourself now, child." he said, gently touching the back of his neck.

Wilbur stiffened.

"Don' worry, chil', I won't hurt cha." he said winking. He was a fairly tall man with messy bond hair and tanned skin. It was darker than Wilbur's, but he could still be considered a white person. He had robin blue-green eyes. He was wearing overalls with a red plaid shirt underneath. He also had on tan combat boots.

Rough...large...tan...combat boots.

"Name's Rick." he said, putting a thumb to his chest and and smiling.

"Wi-Wilbur." Wilbur said, struggling to talk. He carefully put a hand to his throat. He didn't want to be in any more pain than he was already in.

"Shoot, boy. I though you's was dead when that bear almost gotcha." he said.

"Bear?"

"Boy howdy, it was a bear alright. It was a biggin'," he said, moving his arms around, "and it could'a killed yah."

"Killed?"

"Yeah. But, luckily's I was hur for yer. I saved yah from the bear trap and the bear. That's a new record." he said proudly.

"I was caught in a what?"

"A bear trap. Yah know, them things with the metal teeths and the pain?"

So that's what that thing that grabbed my foot.

"Well, let meh see yer foot. I need to make sure yer bandages are on properly."

"Huh?" Wilbur looked down at the wool blanket that still rested on his shoulders. He used his elbows to throw it off. A rush of cool wind flew onto him, giving his chills.

"Hey! Where's my shirt?" he asked, more awake and now in a panic. He used all his strength to pull the wool blanket over his torso. What a faux pas!

"Calm down, boy! Yur shirt's in the washer!" he said, gesturing his head in the direction of the washer, which, apperently, was behind him.

Wilbur looked over to see it shaking and vibrating, making silly sploshy sounds.

Wilbur felt his face get hot, not just from being helpless and weak in front of a man, but being topless, helpless, and weak in from of a man he didn't KNOW.

The man noticed apparently. "Shoo, boy! Don't be embarrassed! I gots me a son, too ya know." he said, showing a toothy smile.

Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief. He was freezing. He tried to pull the blanket back up, but he was too weak. He was WAY too exhausted and tired. He wanted to get his shirt back on and just run. Wilbur remembered that he had a note for Lewis from Cornelius. He reached into his... _Oh God._

"Where are my pants!" Wilbur screamed, standing up. He collapsed in a heartbeat. He fell over into the man's arms. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

''Them's was covered in blood too, yah know. I had's to take thems off some time. Thems is in the bubbla." he said, sitting Wilbur back down on the couch. He gently laid the blanket around him. Now was not the time to let this guy see him half-naked. It wasn't the time to panic, either. Because, after all, Wilbur Robinson always has a plan A, B, C, and, occasionally, a Plan D.

"I had some very important things in the pockets!" Wilbur nearly cried out loud.

"Don't worry, I got everything out of 'em a'fore I washed 'em. Is this what yur looking for?" he asked, holding a picture of him and Lewis, seven dollars in ones and a five, and a note on a blur pice of paper folded neatly in four.

"Yes! I need those right now! They are crucial to my missi... my, uh... my mission... to... deliver those to my friend, Lewis. He's the boy in the picture." Wilbur said, stuttering and stammering. He prayed the man would believe him. Well, it was the truth, for the most part.

There was a pause.

"Eh, what do I care? Here ya go." he said, handing Wilbur everything. Wiblur gladly accepted.

"Hold on, boy. I needs to check yur foot."

"My... foot?"

"Yessiree. Yur foot."

"Ok..." Wilbur used every ounce of strength to raise his foot up.

It was covered in white bandages. His foot was red and slightly purple. Not that the guy could notice it, it was so light, but Wilbur definitely did. He had a knack for noticing things like that. The simpler things that some people didn't bother looking at or didn't bother to notice. Wilbur noticed those kinds of things.

"What's wrong with my foot?" Wilbur asked, trying to get the man away from his body.

"Boy, you be jokin'? You landed on a bear trap! And then this happened!" he said. He gently but quickly pulled the bandage back a few inches.

Wilbur almost gagged.

His foot was red and, in some spots. He had holes, literally, in his ankle and foot. They were about a halfcentimeter deep, but they were definatley there. He couldn't NOT say he didn't see them this time.

He was able to keep his mouth shut by biting his finger. Wilbur looked over at the man, who was fiddling with his foot, twisting and moving it to determine whatever it was he wanted to determine. He stopped and looked up at Wilbur.

"Well, boy. You got a name?"

"Yeah. I told you it was Wiblur." Wilbur said, looking at him strangely.

"You parents let you run away like that?''

"Huh? Parents? No, but I h-''

"You can stay here if you want." he said. "In fact, I'm gon' kee-"

The washer ended, making a RING noise. It must've been a dryer instead of a washer because his clothes were dry when he pulled them out.

Wilbur's heart sped up. He almost jumped up and ran over to it.

"Hold on." the man said, walking to the dryer.

Wilbur quickly put the bandages back on and covered himself up. He felt a wave of relief when the man brought over his clothes. Dry and begging for him.

Wilbur reached out and took the clothing from the man. He quickly and painfully put his shirt on. He carefully slid his jeans on. He occasionally looked up to make sure that man wasn't watching him get dressed. He wasn't. He was busy calling someone with an old-fashioned phone.

Wilbur shoved everything into his pockets, found his belt on the floor, slipped it on, and saw his shoes sitting in the corner, clean and refreshed, waiting for him.

"Sure. Come on down when ever you want." said the man. "No, I don't mind. Hey, bring the boys, I've got company."

Wilbur quickly looked up._ No, I'm not spending another 80 billion hours listening to this hill billy ramble on about the good old days. I'm thanking him for all the hard work he's done to protect me, and then I'm leaving._

"Son, come down here! I've got someone I want you to meet!" called the man.

_Son? Oh great._

A small boy walked in. He couldn't have been older than 12. Which was good, because Wilbur liked it when he was older and the boss of people. He had blond hair, a red ball cap, a deep red tee shirt, and blue jeans. He was wearing only socks and was carrying dinosaurs in his hands.

"Pa! Who's the boy?" asked the kid.

"He's your new brother." said the man.

"Brother?" Wilbur asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah. Since you's ran 'way, I've decided to keeps ya." he said, smiling.

Run away? What?

"Can I touch him? Is he real?"

"Uhhh... sure. I hope so!"

They both bursted into insanely similar laughter.

"I likes you already brother!"

_Oh snap._

____________

___

* * *

_

**Well, Wilbur's got himself in a big pickle! UH-OH! :)**

**Who wants to see what happens next? Well, to find out, you's gon' have to wait for chapter 5!!!! :D**

**Well, please read and review, and the chapters will come out faster and more soon than ever!!!! YAY!!!!!**

**:D**


	4. That Girl

**If you all got...hmm... 80 BILLION e-mails from me for this chapter, then I'm sorry. I found a bynch of mistakes when i was reading it when I posted it, so I took it down. :)**

* * *

**I apologize for sending you all soo many e-mails. :(****Here is chapter 4! This is the farthest I have gotten in any of my stories, so... props to me! YAY! *throws virtual party***

**Please note that if this chapter seems longer than the rest, it probably is. My chapters range from 1,500 to 2,000 words.**

**This one may be slightly longer....**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this! :D**

**And now, the saddest part of the author's note... the *gulp* the disclaimer.**

**I *chokes* don't *chokes* own *chokes* Meet the Robinsons! *dies from pain of saying that***

**Hehe... please enjoy my story! :D**

**Also, for the heads up, if Lewis seems OOC, and some of the OC's seem a bit... crazy and violent, it's for a reason. Lewis has to go some place, and in order to do that, he must get into trouble. Sorry for all of you that think differently.**

**Also, Wilbur and Lewis DO meet up, just in a later chapter. In fact, I think they meet up in 6. Maybe 5. When ever they do, i can assure you it's soon. ;) So..... **

* * *

That Girl...

"_We're real world wide breaking all the rules_... "

-Replay by Iyaz

* * *

"So, what happened with you and the teacher?'' Lewis asked Franny as he opened his locker. He reached for his science book and homework folder, put away his Pre-Algebra textbook, notepad, and workbook. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah. Well, not really." Franny answered, attempting to open her locker. "Stupid locker! Open, wouldja!" she shouted, slamming her palm onto the from of it.

"Franny, I doubt that hitting your locker and calling it names is going to want to make it open anymore than it doesn't already." Lewis told her, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, well, when I get it open, it's gonna be grounded for life!" she said, throwing her arms around as she spoke. She groaned and slammed another fist on her locker after another try of not opening it.

"Here. Let me try." Lewis said, gently pushing her aside. He stood in front of it. "What's your combination?"

"I'm not telling you! You'll hack into my locker and steal all my push-pins, sticky notes, and my mirror and brush!" she said, pouting.

"I'm not gonna take anything. I won't even remember it after this. Trust me." he said, flashing her a big grin.

After a moment, she sighed. "Fine."

"OK. One number at a time."

"47."

Lewis turned the dial two times to the left, stopping at 47.

"18."

He turned it around an entire time and stopped at 18.

"3. Hey! I remembered it!" she exclaimed happily. Lewis rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"3." Lewis said, turning it to the left, stopping at three. He lifted the latch and opened her locker.

"Hey, thanks!" she said, shoving him out of the way and taking out books from her locker. She began to put her books from her previous class in her locker and took out her history book after checking her schedule.

"Ugh." Lewis groaned as he hit a boy walking to class.

"Hey, watch it, punk." the 8th grader said.

''Sorry." Lewis said quickly, pushing his back up against his locker, trying to get as far away as humanly possible from the boy. He wasn't in the mood for a butt-kicking right now.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Franny said, slamming her locker and violently shoving her books into Lewis's chest. He made an "oomph" sound when she did.

The 8th grader stopped walking. He slowly turned around and looked as if he were about to rip off Franny's head.

Yet, Franny didn't seem scared in the least. She seemed more determined to kick this kid where the sun don't shine more than she was scared to run away and hide.

_This girl's got no shame! _Lewis thought to himself.

"You think I'm above punching and hurting little girls?" the boy asked.

"Don't threaten me, boy. I know karate!" Franny said, bringing her hands up into a fighting stance.

"Wow. You really think you can hurt me, don't you?" he said, half laughing.

"I don't think. I know."

"Well, then I hope you have a mop." he said, half smiling.

"Huh?" Franny put her hands down, a confused look blooming on her face. The look of confusion melted and turned of one into fear in a split second.

"Cause you're gonna need it!" and with that, the 8th grader threw a punch at Franny.

"AAH!" Franny covered her hands with her head, fearing the worst. She heard books slamming onto the floor and felt someone hit her side, knocking her over. She heard a soft moaning.

Franny quickly opened her eyes to see where the 8th grader went.

He had vanished.

But someone hadn't.

Lewis was on his knees, holding a hand to his nose and mouth.

"LEWIS!" Franny screamed. she quickly got down on one knee and threw and arm around him.

"Ugh." Lewis groaned at being moved.

Franny could sense a crowd was gathering, but she didn't care. She was only interested in helping Lewis get to the nurse.

She could hear many people asking if he was going to be OK, what happened, and who was it that hit him.

"Can someone take us to the nurse?" Franny asked, frantic by now.

A teacher came into the hallway. "What's going on out here?" he asked, scanning the crowd.

All kinds of "He was hit,'' "He's hurt," and "He was attacked and needs help"'s rang out.

''Children, children, calm down, calm down!" the teacher looked at Franny, who was now standing up, ready to hit anyone who got too close.

''You!" the teacher said, pointing at Franny.

''What?" she answered, still making sure no one got too close to Lewis.

"Go to the Office." he said, crossing his arms.

Franny put her arms down and stared at him, her mouth wide open.

"WHAT!?" she hollered, startling a few kids.

"You heard me. Go to the Office. You're in big trouble."

"But-but-I-I-I didn-"

"No excuses. Go. NOW." he said, pointing down the hallway.

"Yes sir." Franny said quietly. She impatiently wiped her eyes before the got teary.

Getting in trouble for something she didn't do. How unfair is this school!?

"This is so unfair." she mumbled as she walked by the teacher.

"C'est la vie," he said.

"Lewis," the teacher said. It was his History teacher, Mr. Connery. "Do you need help getting to the nurse?"

"I'm fine." he said, slightly muffled. He stood up and, keeping his hand on his nose.

"Let's take you to the nurse and make sure nothing got broken." Mr Connery said, giving Franny and evil glare. She had stopped walking when she heard Lewis speak.

* * *

Lewis made his way into the nurse's office. He looked for her, but she was gone.

_I wonder where she is._

"Are you Cornelius Robinson?" asked a lady as she walked in.

"Yeah, and it's Lewis. I go by Lewis."

"Well, Lewis... what happened?" she asked, ushering him in to sit on a bed-type thing.

"Well,'' he began as he sat down, "I was opening Franny's locker, a kid pushed her, she threatened him, he tried to punch her, and I got in the way. Getting this." he said, using a free hand to point to his face.

''Hmm...are you bleeding?"

"I don't think so." Lewis removed his hand from his face. He quickly covered it when cold air rushed into his nose, making it sting. "Not bleeding, but hurting."

"Well, since your not bleeding, I can't help you. If you can't breathe or the pain doesn't go away, then come back to me, OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks." he said as he got up. He removed his hand and felt the cold air's sting, but after a short breath he couldn't feel anything.

''Would you like a pass to class, Lewis?"

"Sure. Thanks."

The nurse wrote something in cursive on a sheet of paper, added her signature, and handed it to Lewis. He studied it for a moment, shrugged, and put it in his pocket.

''Thanks again."

Lewis walked out of the office and walked down the hall to his locker. He opened it before realizing that his books were probably in history already. He casually walked over to his history class.

"Hey Lewis!" a girl said. She had a country accent, emerald eyes, and cowboy boots.

"Cristin!'' he said happily.

She walked over to him and put an arm around him. "Believe it or not, class hasn't really started yet. Mr. Connery left to go print some junk, and he said he'd be back faster than a jack rabbit on a greased skillet."

''Did he really say that?" Lewis asked, looking up at her, an I-don't-believe-you look on his face.

"Huh? Naw. He's just borin', so I thought I'd say something to liven it up." she said, slightly laughing.

"OK...?" Lewis said, slightly disturbed. He ducked out from under her arm and found a seat next to a kid that reminded him of Goob, but this kid had darker hair, deep brown eyes, and braces.

"Hey." he said as Lewis sat down.

"Hi." Lewis answered back, not really paying attention to the kid.

"I'm Zakk."

"Lewis." he answered, now turning and looking back at the boy.

"Cool. Hey, see that girl over there?" Zakk asked, gesturing over to Cristin.

"Who? Cristin?"

"That's her name? How do you know that?"

"She's my friend. I talk to her all the time. We've really become close since school started." Lewis said, smiling.

"But we're in 2nd period."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Plus, she's in 7th grade, your not. How does she know you?" he asked, holding an invisible microphone to Lewis's face.

"Well, I got lost and then she came up behind me and offered to help me out. So, she led me here, then she left, then she came back."

Zakk gave him a suspicious look. Then he scoffed. "Yeah, and I know the Jonas Brothers." he said, razzing.

"No, I'm serious, I know her. She's my friend."

"No, she isn't."

"Yeah, she is. She's a great friend. My-my first friend. Well, aside from Goob."

"Goob?"

"Well, his real name is Mikey YaGoobian, but everyone called him Goob. He lived at that orphanage down the street."

"He was an orphan?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, he's been adopted. And he won't be evil anymore."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, he kinda hated me." Lewis said, shuddering.

"Does he still hate you?"

"...I don't really know. I offered to adopt him and he ran off."

"You offered to adopt him?"

"No! Not like that. I-uh-I offered for him to live in my house, but he ran off."

"Uh-huh." Zakk said, unsure of this kid sitting in front of him.

"But then I found out he got adopted by someone else, and he left."

"Good for him. Hey, I wanna hit on that girl. Come with.''

"No! That's...gross! And immature."

"So? Come with me."

"No. I won't go with you. You are a horrible person!" Lewis said, crossing his arms. Trying to hit on his friend, how...absurd!!

"I am not! I just know a cute girl when I see her!" Zakk defended.

"Yeah right.'' Lewis said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, correct." Zakk said, scoffing.

"Well, she's gone, so you lost your chance to hit on her a long time ago."

"WHAT?!?" Zakk screamed, jumping out of his chair.

"I SAID: SHE'S GONE SO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HITTING ON HER!"

"BOYS!" Mr. Connery shouted.

Both boys stopped, looked at the teacher, then said "We're going" and walked into the hallway.

"Class, please feel free to do what you wish so long as you don't get too loud." the teacher said, walking out of the class, closing the door behind him.

Immediately the class began to talk and move around.

"Now, Zakk, from past talks with your previous teachers, I would expect this from you, but, Cornelius? Your teachers have told me better of you."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't really know what's going on. I have tried my best to keep my behavior at my highest, but no matter what happens, I seem to be getting into trouble and breaking all the rules. I apologize for being disruptive and loud. I will try my best from now on to keep my problems at a minimum." Lewis said, putting his hands behind his back, smiling.

"Suck up." Zakk mumbled.

"Zakk? Do you have anything to say to me about your behavior? Cornelius is a model student, from what I've just heard."

"Uhh... yeah. I am sorry sir. I don't...uh... really know what's going on. I have tried my best to keep my behavior at my highest, but no matter what happens, I seem to be getting...uh... into trouble and breaking all the rules. I apologize for being disruptive and loud...what did you say after that?" he asked Lewis.

"Zakk! You say you're sorry for trying to plagiarize Cornelius's words! And on top of that, apologize to me for your behavior."

"Sorry." he chanted.

All three walked into the classroom. When they did, every student was in their seat and quieter than a mouse. Every child was sitting up, staring at the board with the assignments for the day on it.

"Wow. You are all an exceptional class!" Mr. Connery said, placing his hands on his hips and smiling.

Some of the kids in the back giggled, and a few in the front snickered, trying their best to hold back loud laughter.

Something must have gone on in there while Lewis was in the ahllway, but what it was he didn't know. Everyone was trying to hold back laughing very hard. And some seemed like they were going to explode if they didn't laugh out loud.

"Alright class, we need everyone to get their folders out and get a sheet of pape-"

"You never said that we needed to bring things to class!" a boy in the back shouted.

"Yes, I did...Lance."

"Sir, it's Andrew. I go by Andrew." he said, proudly pointing at himself with his thumb.

"There was a School Supply list sent out to every Wal-Mart in the area. I'm sure you could have picked one up." said Mr. Connery.

"Well, can I borrow a sheet of paper please? I don't gots me anything to write on. Unless I write on the desk."

"Please, just stop. Come and get a sheet of paper from the paper pile over there." said Mr. Connery, pointing to the side of the room Lewis sat in.

Andrew stood up and walked over the the "paper pile", pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, and began to walk back to his seat, but stopped. He leaned on Lewis's desk.

"Hey, for the record, I know that you are really smart, so I'm gonna sit by you and copy all your junk, OK?"

"Uh... No. You're not. You can do your own work. That isn't really fair." Lewis reassured him, smiling.

"No, you're going to let me copy off you or I'm gonna hurt your little butt."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I've already gone through enough today, I don't need any more problems." Lewis said, tapping his eraser on the desk.

"OK, if that's how you want it. Let me copy off you or I'll beat you up." Andrew said, holding up a fist.

"Uh... you wouldn't do that." Lewis said. He faced the front nervously. He could see Andrew doing something with his pencil.

"I'll stab you with this if you don't give me the answers to the worksheet Mr. Connery passed out while we were arguing." he said, leaning over across the aisle and whispering to Lewis.

"No. For the last time, I won't give you any answers. And do you really think you could stab me with a pencil and it hurt?" Lewis said annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe if I did it like THIS!"

"AH! Get AWAY!" Lewis fell out of his chair screaming as Andrew attacked him.

"GET OFF! You're a crazy freak!" Lewis yelled at he kept Andrew's pencil away from his face. The point on the pencil looked cold and hard, ready to carve into his skin a permanent scar.

"BOYS! STOP! RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Connery yelled, pulling Andrew off Lewis.

Andrew was breathing heavily and Lewis was almost close to tears.

_WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?_

"Both of you boys go to the office. NOW." said Mr. Connery.

The class fell silent.

"Getting in trouble on the first day of school, what's the matter with you? Both of you will have a little talk with Mrs. Anderson." Mr. Connery said.

"Yes sir."

"OK, whatever."

Mr. Connery jerked both boys by their arms into the hallway. They were dragged down the hall, past the commons, and into the office.

A girl stood in the Office. She had a lime-green tag pinned to her that said "Gracie Cornell" with "Office Aide" underneath her name.

"Gracie."

"Oh, hey Mr. Connery. How's your 6th grade goo-oooh... already got some trouble makers?"

"Yes. Where is Mrs. Anderson?"

"She's in a meeting with a girl who was talking back to the teacher."

"How bad?" asked Andrew.

"Like, cussing her out bad." said Gracie. She made a face of disgust and shook her head.

"Some kids. They have no respect for their elders."

"I object to that Mr. Connery. I try my very best to be respective to all, children and adults alike." Lewis said, pushing his glasses back in place.

"You aren't doing it now." Mr. Connery said.

"I have been trying my best to keep out of trouble, but danger follows me. With all due respect, sir, I was defending myself from the point of a pencil being slammed into my face."

"I suppose."

"Suck up." mumbled Andrew.

"Mrs. Anderson will be done in a minute. Right now she's with a person. You guys can sit in those chairs while she's in the "meeting'''' said Gracie, using air-quotes around "meeting".

"Thank you Gracie." said Mr. Connery as he let go of the boys and walked out.

"Ow. Man, that guy can really hold onto someone." Andrew said, rubbing the upper part of his arm that was entirely red.

"Yeah." Lewis agreed as he walked to a chair and sat down. Andrew followed.

"So, who's Mrs. Anderson anyway?" asked Andrew as he looked around the Office.

"Oh, she's the Principal."

"THE WHAT?!" Lewis shouted, standing up.

* * *

**Well, that's my 4th chapter for all for you. :)**

**Please note that Lewis had to get into trouble for the story to flow. I have up to chapter 8 written out in a journal. (Every chapter I write is about a page or two long, and them I gets hur on FF and type out a revised, longer version of the chapter with more...action and story, if you will...man, that sounds awfuller than anything I've written so farziez!!!!!)**

**Anyway, sorry Lewis sounds kinda OOC, but that's how it's gotta be for the chapter to work out and flow with the rest of the story. :) Kinda like I just said there. thanks fo reading!§:**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Thanks bunches! :D**

**If any of you are wondering how I got the characters the way I did, I deprived them from my friends at school. (cause sometimes they do and say stuff that gives me an idea for the story, so, you know, naturally....)**

**As always, I want to say thanks, again again again, for reading. IDK why, but I feel like I should always end my AN with one of those.**

**Thanks for reading! :D (There I go again...-_-)**

**Also, PLEASE TELL ME OF ANY ERRORS AND I WILL FIX THEM. I hate it when my story has an error but I don't notice it. Please do tell. :)**


	5. Hasta La Vista

**I apologize for re-uploading this chapter. I saw a few errors in it. And, whoever got like... I think... 3 e-mails for this chapter, I sowwy. :(****Here is chapter 5! I'm trying my best to make all of these sound the best to you all, and I apologize for making you all wait. If they come out really early then whoever reads my story (yeah right, no one does, haha-roonies) will get it earlier than normal. To, you know... read.**

* * *

**Thanks again for reading... and this is chapter 5! :D Hasta La Vista**

**This is the only chapter that I'll have, except for maybe Chapter 6, that had the story split up in both sides. Savvy? No? Too bad... OK, I give. This story splits from Wilbur to Lewis in mid-story. And, for those of you who like Franny, she becomes a purdy big role in the story. Or at least until someone objects to her being in it.**

**If you guys DON'T want Franny to be a HUGE part of the story then message me, preferably a PM, and tell me. :)**

**In this chapter Wilbur makes his big escape. ;) Every time I see and/or think of "escape" I think of Dory****... es-cahp-eh. :)**

**LOL.**

**Well, here is the disclaimer, which everyone hates saying.**

**"_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?_"**

****

**Yes. I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God. I do not own Meet the Robinsons. :)**

Please, PLEASE tell me of any mistakes. I WANT to fix them. Thanks. :)

* * *

Hasta La Vista

"_Hasta la vista, I'm gonna say goodbye to you. Whatever happens, I'll be cool with you_..."

-Hasta La Vista from Camp Rock

**

* * *

**

Wilbur almost killed himself. He was to the point of getting the nearest object and stabbing himself with it until he died. Or he was gonna choke himself. The point was, he just wanted to die.

This kid was driving him crazy! All he did was rant on and on about how much he wanted Wilbur to play action figures with him, and how much he wanted Wilbur to teach him how to play lacrosse, and how much he wanted Wilbur to feed his cats, and how much he wanted Wilbur to this and how much he wanted Wilbur to do that, and how much and how much and how much and how much and how much and how much!

"And then I want you to-"

"STOP IT! You are driving me INSANE!" Wilbur yelled, getting ready to punch the kid. He turned and faced the boy as he yelled.

The boy looked at him with large, watery eyes. He sniffled.

"Ugh." Wilbur groaned a defeated sigh, making a face to go along with it. He studied the boy for a second. Then he thought of something.

_You know, maybe this kid needs a friend. But then, maybe he has friends, so why should I be here? He could also just be lonely, but I don't need to be the one to make him feel not lonely! This is so confusing!_

"Alright."

"Huh?" the boy asked, wiping an eye with the back of his hand.

"I'll play with your little toys with you." Wilbur said, crossing his arms. He really didn't want to be here, and he really didn't and want to play with this kid or make him get comfortable around Wilbur in any way. He was gonna get this kid into a hide-and-seek game and then go to the time machine, find Lewis, give him the note, and then go into the future to see if anything had changed.

Oh, how he hoped something, anything had changed.

"YAY! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun! I'll show you so many cool things about these things that you'll never wanna put one down! You'll always wanna play with them! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! THE TOYS ARE OUR SOUL MATES! WE ARE SOUL MATES!" the boy yelled, stepping onto a stool to be at eye level with Wilbur, then grabbing Wilbur's shoulders and shaking him.

Wilbur shoved him off and then groaned as the boy jerked him off the couch and down a hallway.

Wilbur made a face. "Oh, brother. Oh great!" he said, hitting his forehead with his free hand as the boy pulled him along.

They rounded a corner quickly and then went through a back door. The screen door hit with a rough slam. It slammed on Wilbur's foot.

"OW!" he screeched. He stopped running and grabbed his foot. _Today is not my day._

"Oh, get over it!" the boy yelled. He grabbed Wilbur by the arm and pulled at him. Wilbur nearly fell over as he ran with the kid. They ran down the porch steps. Wilbur noticed they smelled of fresh wood. The porch must have been recently made. Everything on it looked new, too.

"OK, I've gots lots of questions that I wants you to answer." said the boy as he pulled Wilbur over to a barn not far from the house.

_Great, this is going to be a disaster._ Wilbur thought as the boy pushed open the barn doors.

The barn, however, was nothing like Wilbur expected. It was large, red (typical), and had stables like a normal barn, but nothing was in the stables. Only one stable had anything occupying it: a white horse.

Wilbur had never seen a white horse before. Only in movies. In fact, he had never seen a horse in real life at all. He stared at the horse's deep black eyes.

It neighed and lowered it's head for Wilbur to stroke it.

The boy nudged Wilbur's arm. He looked down at him.

"Blue Jeans wants an apple." he said, holding up a bright red apple. Wilbur took it from the boy's hand and slowly lifted it up to the horse. It bit the apple and moved away from Wilbur, the apple still in its mouth.

"He likes you. He trusts you. Just like I do." the boy said, hugging Wilbur's arm.

"Really?" Wilbur asked, unsure. He looked down at the boy. The boy spoke, not looking up. His eyes were fixed on Blue Jeans.

"I'm positive you'll be the best brother ever. I know you will. Then maybe all my friends can quit bragging about how cool their brothers are and what great things they can do."

_If only, if only._ Wilbur thought.

Wilbur was silent. He started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time: a small piece of hope. Hope that he would soon have a family again. Hope that he would soon have a mother and father again. That he would have the brother he never did have. Carl didn't count. Carl was his brobot. Not a brother, not a robot, but a little of both. Well, he was ALL robot, but he never really acted like it.

Wilbur missed Carl. He frowned when he thought about him.

"Everything OK, big brovder?"

"Yeah. Just peachy." Wilbur answered dryly.

* * *

"Are you positive you'll be OK?" asked Zakk. "You'll be just peachy? Haha, "peachy" is a funny word." Zakk stopped laughing at his stupid joke when he heard Lewis begin to panic.

Lewis was to the point of hyperventilating. "Y-yes. It's just that whenever I messed up i-in Elementary Mr. W-Wilerstein never sent me to the Office. I-I don't know why I am now!"

"Dude, calm down. You're OK. And plus, it's middle school, what do you expect? It's not like they're gonna mommy us while we're here!" Zakk said, raising his arms as he spoke the last few words.

Lewis just gave him an uncertain look. "Well, I've never been in the Office! The only time I came in here was to get on the intercom and talk about staying in school, and what not. Never for being in trouble! I am so dead." he said flatly.

"Don't feel so bad! It's the first day! I know that the principal will go easy on us. Just hold onto your hat and expect something like "Listen you two, it's the first day so I'll let you off with a warning, blah, blah blah." Zakk said, moving his hand in a yapping motion.

"Yeah, well she won't be too nice to me, mostly because Mr. Wilerstein went around and told everyone about how good a student I was, and how smart I am, and how the school will never see someone as bright as me!" he said, happy sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you serious? Your teacher really did that?"

"Yes! And now that I'm in here, everyone will think that he's a liar and that I'm a rotten person and that I'm such a trouble maker-"

"Come one, what could possible go wrong? I mean, I know people say that and things go wrong, but seriously. She's only gonna scold us, then send us off to do whatever. And hey, don't be scared. Principals have their ways of being nice to the new kid who has never been to the Principal's office."

"Well, I guess." Lewis began to calm down.

"Now, deep breath." Zakk said, waving his hand upward at his chest to insinuate he was wafting in air.

Lewis inhaled.

"Breathe out."

Lewis did as he was told.

"See, now doesn't that feel better? Don't you feel all fuzzy inside?" Zakk asked, sounding like an old person.

Lewis just gave him one of those you're-such-a-freak looks. "Yeah, I gue-"

Just then a boy with a worn white hoodie and khakis walked in. He was handcuffed. An SRO Officer was holding onto his arms.

"Look! I told you I didn't do it! Would you believe me already?"

"Everyone was saying you were the one who did it, so I'm gonna believe them, not you. And from past experience you've been the one that has done it, and since I saw you out there, I'm going to say it was you. Now sit down, punk!" Said the SRO as he threw the boy onto a chair.

"Whoa! What happened? Why are you cuffed?" asked Zakk as the boy tried his best to regain himself.

"Zakk. No." Lewis grumbled, slapping Zakk's arm with the back of his hand.

"OW! And what? I wanna know!" he whispered back viciously.

"Ugh, the stupid Officer says that I was the one who egged the Principal's car, but I didn't freaking do it! I swear this is just a bunch of bull!"

"Yeah, I think we get it. You didn't do it and you're the one getting in trouble." Lewis said, trying his best to keep the boy and himself calm and under control.

Lewis got a better look at the boy. His voice, which sounded dead and cold, always was in monotone, which creeped out Lewis. He noted that the kid had long hair. It was a light blond that came just above his eyebrows. It was messy and slightly wavy. He had very few freckles splashed onto his face, and his skin was darker than Lewis's, but it was lighter than a Latino. He was thin and was slightly built, though his hoodie was large, it didn't hide the fact that he was toned. He wore a slightly dingy white hoodie that said "Hunter Hawks" in teal writing. He also wore khakis that were fringed at the bottom, and had small holed on his thigh, beside his knee, and one in the back, but that one was patched with jean material. He had a talk-to-me-and-you-die look on his face.

Lewis shuddered.

"So... what's your name?" asked Zakk.

"Logan."

"Logan...?''

"My last name isn't important. What's important is that I get the heck outta here."

"Hmm.. Logan, tell me: who is it that ratted you out?"

"This freaking jerk, Jacksin. He said it'd be a good prank and what not. He was the one that egged the car, and later on, when he said that he had egged the car, he blamed it on me, and so I was cuffed." Logan said, shaking his head in a way so his hair would move out of his face. He groaned again.

"So how did you know that he told on you?" Lewis asked, moving his hand around as he spoke.

"Uhh, when I was cuffed, he whispered to me that he told the officers before he started, and then he said that he came out there to stop me from egging it, then he laughed out a "bye buddy" as I was pulled away."

"So, what did you do?'' Zakk asked.

"I cussed him out." Logan stated simply.

Lewis slapped his forehead. _This kid doesn't know when to quit._

"That boy needs to die and fall into a ditch." Logan said sharply and dryly.

"Hey, Logan, the principal wants to talk to you now." said the girl behind the desk. She hung up a phone.

"Whatever."

''Office. Now."

Logan rolled his eyes and walked down the hall and into the Principal's office. The door slammed loudly behind him.

Lewis and Zakk sat in the Office silently, trying to eavesdrop.

Now, eavesdropping is very rude and inconsiderate, mostly because the conversation you're listening to has nothing to do with you and isn't any of your business, but sometimes doing what's wrong may be the right thing to do.

The principal was silent for another moment before the boys could hear real anger in her voice. She began to speak louder, ranting on about how you should NEVER egg someones car or how you shouldn't do something like that. Logan's reply came in shouts as well, but he included some profanities with it.

A few moments, long, hard, painful moments, later Logan walked out of the office and down past them. He glanced at Lewis and Zakk, then smiled at them and mouthed something to them, but Lewis couldn't make it out.

Zakk apparently did, cause he was laughing slightly.

The principal stormed out and shouted: "Lewis! In my office! NOW!"

"Well, I only have one thing to tell you." Zakk said. He placed a hand on Lewis's shoulder.

Lewis looked over at Zakk to ask him silently what it was he wanted to say.

"You're screwed."

* * *

Wilbur rolled his eyes again. This kid was the type that wouldn't leave you alone, even if you were about to hurl. And even if you were, he's be right beside either hurling with you, or cheering you on. The point is, he was the magnet, and you're the fridge.

Wilbur almost forced himself to do that just so he could get away from him! He was insane!

"Hey, I don't even know your name!" said the boy.

"It's...uh...it's Wilbur."

"Oh! Cool! My name is Kaelan."

"Kealen?"

"Yeah, it's pronounced "Kay-len." Say it with me: KAY-LEN."

"Wow..." Wilbur murmured.

"Hmm... I think Blue Jeans wants you to ride him. He told me you were wanting to ride him, and he feels the same way."

"...Uh... OK? Who's Blue Jeans?'' Wilbur said, unsure of this kid was alright in the head or not.

"My horse, silly! Here, let me get a saddle for you and then we can both go riding around the yard."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and let out a defeated groan. He wasn't really in the mood to humor this boy, but if he had to just in case Kealan started to suspect his leaving. He needed to keep Kealan busy and care free before he could finally get away.

Once Blue Jeans was saddled, Kealan grabbed Wilbur's arm and pulled him over to the white horse. He climbed on and sat down, his hands gripping the reins tightly. Kealan made sure everything was in tact and in place before he showed Wilbur the basics on how to stop, go, reverse, turn, and how to dismount.

Wilbur climbed on. "I didn't think this would be this easy."

Kealan seemed proud. "Yeah, it's much harder than it seems. Blue Jeans has had years of training. He knows what to do."

Wilbur just acted as if he were paying attention, but he was lost in thought. _Years of experience, huh?_ Maybe he could ride Blue Jeans out of here and into the woods, and then down to the city. It's take much less time than walking. And who knew how far he had gotten side-tracked and off course when he was being chased by that bear?

Kealan shouted something at him as he was beginning to turn the horse to leave the stable.

"This is Skinny Jeans. She likes to ride with Blue Jeans."

"Are all of your horses names after jeans?"

"No. Lapiz isn't."

"Huh?"

"It's Spanish for 'pencil'. Lapiz is a Lipizzan. The names sound alike."

"Uh-huh." Wilbur said, not really paying attention. He was too busy looking at the dirt road that could barely be seen from the barn. _But wait... there was only one horse in here earlier..._

"Let's go!" Kealen said as he jumped on Skinny Jeans bareback and raced her out of the stable. She was strong and solid black. She was scary looking.

Wilbur whipped the reins and Blue Jeans raced out of the stable, following Kealen.

They ran around for what seemed like hours, though it was only about 10 minutes. Wilbur was actually beginning to enjoy himself before he realized he had a mission. He came up with quick excuse. "Hey, I'm tired... let's rest and do something else."

"OK! Hey! I know what I want to do now!" Kealen said as he and Wilbur were getting off the horses. Kealen began to rant on about how it's important to do an emergency dismount if Blue Jeans gets excited and tries to run off and get crazy.

Wilbur interuppted him.

"What might it be that you want to play?" he asked, a sarcastic "I'm listening" tone in his voice.

"OK Mr. I Hate The World. I guess we won't play Hide-and-Seek."

Wilbur's eyes got bright. He came up with a plan in an instant.

"Yeah! Why don't we play Hide-and-Seek! You go hide, and I'll count." Wilbur said, pushing the boy off the out of the barn. Wilbur ran up to the back porch. He jumped up and over all four steps. He landed hard on his feet. Even though his foot was still in pain, it was bearable enough to walk on and run on now.

"OK! I'll see you soon!"

_Sucker. _Wilbur thought.

"OK! I'm beginning to count!" he shouted, almost laughing. This kid really believed he was going to play a game of Hide-and-Seek with him, didn't he?

Wilbur began to count, his eyes closed. "1...2...3..."

He listened for when the boy ran off and was out of ear-shot. "Loser."

Wilbur placed a hand on the wooden porch rail and swung himself over the side, his body not even brushing against the wooden railing. Wilbur struck up dust when he landed. He stumbled when he landed from the pain in his foot.

"Getting better, but no totally." he murmured to himself.

Wilbur looked up when he heard leaves crunching under his foot when he placed it back on the ground. There was nothing but forest ahead of him. He had a long way back to New York City. But who knew how far that would be? It could minutes, hours, or even days. Possibly weeks.

But he had to get out of here.

Wilbur turned and looked back at the house. Kealan's father had saved him from getting killed by that bear, but he knew he couldn't stay, even if he wanted to. And he_ knew_ he didn't want to.

But, maybe he did. Wilbur knew what he was doing wasn't right, but he had to do it. Wilbur felt his stomach turning. He felt a wave of guilt crash over him; he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Wilbur finally took in a quivering breath, then realized what he had to do.

He knew what his mission was, and, as a TCTF Agent In Training, he couldn't get attached to any subject, good or bad, boy or girl.

He took another longer deep breath and then looked about a second time to ensure that no one was able to see him.

Wilbur knew he was making a mistake. It was one he couldn't fix. He was able to fix the mistake of lieing to Lewis; he was able to redeem himself when he took Lewis to see his mother.

Wilbur knew he was about to miss the boat, but he had to do what he knew was the right thing to do.

Wilbur began to walk.

* * *

**Where is Wilbur going? Did he go into the forest? Did he stay with Kealen? Where? Who? How? What? Huh?**

**No, seriously. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?**

**Well, this is it for Wilbur.**

**As for Lewis, is he going to be screwed like Zakk said? Or will the principal let him off?**

**BTW- I got my inspiration for Lewis's situation from my friend Andrew, he said that is what he told a 6th grader when he was in the Office. He wasn't in trouble (suprisingly), he was there to get a bus pass. Anywho, he told a kid that.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed reading, and please review! It inspires me to write more! :D**

**Thanks for reading once again! :D**

**Also, I know this is a bit much for the first day, but... uh... whatever. I think that, in order for the other... I think it's 6 chapters I have prewritten to flow, this first day has to be hectic for our heros. (:**

**Thanks fo readin'! Please reivew! :D**


End file.
